Nunca dejes de abrazarme
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu es un sacerdote que vive en una pequeña cuidad, un día conoce a Ichimatsu, un demonio que terminara enamorandose de la bondad del hombre. Pero la tragedia los asecha ¿Que harán en esta situación? Karaichi. AU. Clave de regristro en Save Creative: 1902039844428


Hola mis amados lectores veo este video y me dan ganas de llorar dios, por eso no pude evitar subirlo hecho en fic, lo ame tanto.

 **Discraimer:** Me base en la idea del video: "[Osomatsu-san] {KaraIchi} Dolls - Eng Sub"

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Nunca dejes de abrazarme**

En una mañana como cualquier otra, el sacerdote Karamatsu está en la iglesia, preparando el vino sagrado, cuando de repente entra el demonio Ichimatsu, quien intenta molestar a Kara, quien intentando quitarlo, lo lanza. Ichi choca con la mesa donde está el vino, pero como este es sagrado si le cae encima morirá, por lo que Kara se lanza en el medio para evitarlo sonriéndole al demonio quien queda estupefacto.

 _Cuando la noche llega_

 _Se encienden las luces_

 _Y aparece el ruido de las ruedas chirriando_

 _Hace eco mientras intento llegar a un lugar_

 _Ni siquiera tengo una dirección a la cual ir_

 _Aunque me es imposible caminar_

Sin pensarlo, el pequeño demonio esta todos los días en el pueblo, siempre vigilando a Karamatsu, cuando habla con la gente, mientras camina, y cuando juega con los niños. Karamatsu siempre lo mira disimuladamente mientras sonríe. En una de esas siempre atentas miradas a Karamatsu jugando con los niños, este le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe, lo que provoca que el corazón de Ichi lata, se sonroje mientras aparta la mirada.

 _¿Por qué tuve que haber nacido?_

 _¿Por qué mi corazón está hecho de plata?_

Ichimatsu está llorando de nuevo, ha sido excluido y maltratado por algunos aldeanos, ha salido a ver el cielo, cuando Karamatsu le llega por detrás para confortarlo. La cálida sensación de sentirse valorado hace que sonría mientras tímidamente toca las manos que lo envuelven.

 _En distantes tiempos pasados esa persona me habló_

" _Eres un muñeco especial"_

 _Para que él me elogie_

 _Debo bailar y cantar_

 _Aunque he cantado desde siempre_

 _Cantare aunque no despierte y abra los ojos_

Karamatsu empieza a toser, mientras Ichimatsu recuerda esos cálidos abrazos consolándolo, de repente ve en la mano de Kara hay sangre. Este voltea a verlo con esa sonrisa tan maltrecha "estoy bien, no te preocupes" Sin embargo Ichi se aterra mientras siente la impotencia de perderlo al mirar sus propias manos.

 _¿Por qué tuve que haber nacido?_

 _Yo solamente continuare cantando por la eternidad._

Ichimatsu derrotado, va al infierno a hablar con su jefe: Osomatsu, a contarle de sus penas y de la enfermedad que aqueja a Karamatsu; este se ríe antes de darle con una sonrisa confiada, un jarro circular tapado con un corcho. "Con esto dejara de sufrir"

Entonces decide dárselo prontamente a Karamatsu, quien tras un único trago vomita sangre como nunca y en cámara lenta se desploma ante los ojos de Ichimatsu que solo puede dejarse caer desesperado ante su cuerpo, rogando que todo salga bien y que eso sea solo un terrible sueño.

 _Algún día yo dormiré_

 _E iré al maravilloso lugar donde esa persona esta_

 _Mi sueño no se convertirá en realidad_

 _Y cantando en soledad me romperé_

No ha dejado de llorar sobre el cuerpo, incluso los aldeanos tuvieron que quitarlo del medio para poder meter al padre en un ataúd, sobre el cual el demonio ha llorado amargamente. Su jefe ha ido a decirle que luce patético pero ni así ha logrado quitarlo de ahí. Como vio que no funciono mando a Todomatsu e Jyushimatsu (dos demonios igual) a quitarlo de ahí a la fuerza, Ichimatsu se va gritando y rogando que le dejen regresar, pero es inútil; sigue derramando lagrimas mientras patalea desesperado por regresar, en eso El dios Choromatsu aparece furioso mirándolo con reproche.

 _El tiempo pasa e incluso he olvidado cantar_

 _Me apresuro al lugar donde esa persona duerme_

 _Mientras yo arrastro a lo largo_

 _Mi cuerpo agrietado_

 _Me caigo muchas veces_

Ahora está encerrado en el manicomio para demonios, mirando totalmente roto a la nada, aun llorando. Cuando de repente su amigo Jyushimatsu aparece, mirándolo con pena, siempre fueron cercanos; y aunque Jyushi no puede entenderlo, quiere que sufra menos, por lo que le da la llave para salir, a paso a apresurado y tropezones Ichimatsu sale corriendo desesperado por llegar.

 _Tal como una flor que es visible desde el mar_

 _Ahora yo voy a dormir para estar junto a él_

 _Mi deseo se volverá realidad_

" _Ha sido demasiado tiempo en el que has vivido solo"_

 _Puedo ver su cara y su voz es ahora clara_

Corriendo llorando, llega estirándose todo lo que puede para caer sobre el ataúd en el que yace la persona que ama. De nuevo llorando sobre esta siente cuando pequeñas plumas con luz caen a su alrededor, de pronto en una revelación, sale Karamatsu convertido en un ángel. Anunciado que ya no estaría solo.

 _En mis sueños yo escucho esa voz muchas veces_

 _Con suaves ecos en mi corazón._

 _Una luz pacifica_

 _Me envuelve_

 _Y sonrió_

 _Yo sonrió_

Lentamente las alas negras del demonio se van desintegrando, mientras Karamatsu le toma de la mano, para jalarlo hacia él y envolverlo en un abrazo, también lo envuelve ligeramente entre sus alas. Ichimatsu no puede evitar sonreír como en antaño mientras recarga sus manos en los brazos que lo tienen abrazado. Se recarga ligeramente más en él para liberar unas lágrimas de felicidad. Luego alza ligeramente la vista para ver que efectivamente es Karamatsu quien está a su lado, al hacerlo no puede caber en felicidad, y se le recarga en el pecho mientras sonríe ahora más efusivamente que antes.

Ahora estarán juntos para siempre.

 **YYY**

Ojala les haya gustado, hayan llorado como nenas, porque dios mío que yo siempre que me veo el video lloro como la nena que soy. (Llore mientras lo veía para escribir esto) Mas les vale haberlo amado para que mi esfuerzo valga la pena (¿ jaja

Como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
